Despite the clinical availability of several hemostatic agents, the prevalence and clinical burden of bleeding remain considerable. Indeed, the vast majority of trauma-related deaths are due to hemorrhage and given that 50% of patients die within 12 hours of injury, achieving prompt cessation of bleeding is critical to reducing trauma mortality rates. See, e.g., Stewart et al., J Trauma, 2003, 54(1):66-7.
Topical hemostatic agents including chemical agents that promote blood clotting or act as vasoconstrictors; thermal devices that commonly use electrodes, lasers, or heat for cauterization; and mechanical methods that use pressure or ligature to slow bleeding have been used in the combat and civilian settings. See, e.g., Schreiber et al., AORN J., 2011, 94(5):S1-20. However, these systems are only marginally effective in achieving clot formation, are not compliant and therefore unable to treat irregularly shaped wounds, are expensive, are human products that may potentially transmit blood-borne diseases, often require complex and time-consuming preparation, are ineffective in harsh environments or may cause adverse immune reactions. See, e.g., Goodeve et al., Haemophilia, 2010, 16 Suppl 5:79-84.
Therefore, a need exists for new and safe hemostatic agents and devices.